


Nightmares

by Akiriama



Category: JoJo’s Bizarre Adventures - Fandom, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Reader Insert, Stand Users, ansgt, reader is Kakyoin’s sister, sad stuff happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26025433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiriama/pseuds/Akiriama
Summary: Tips, tricks, requests and constructive criticism always welcome!
Relationships: Jotaro/reader
Kudos: 36





	Nightmares

Jotaro heard music as he walked through his front door. It was strange though, it wasn’t the typical music his mother would listen to. He wandered into the kitchen where the music seemed to be coming from. He was correct and he could now hear the lyrics of the music. The music was upbeat and had a rhythm that you couldn’t help but tap your toe to. He heard some grunting and as he walked around the kitchen bench he noticed some legs coming out from underneath the sink. The legs belonged to a women but they definitely weren’t his mothers. A girl was laying on her back, head in the cupboard, a wrench in hand tightening a fixture. She hadn’t noticed Jotaro enter the room. One leg was propped up on the other and her foot was bouncing in time to the music. She didn’t look like a plumber. And there was no vehicle out the front of the house.  
“Oh, Jotaro you’re home!” His mothers voice came from behind him. She had surprised him but he slowly turned around to face her. “You are not normally home this early.”  
“Yeah well... whatever.” He had an excuse but couldn’t even be bothered. The girl sat up carefully watching to not hit her head on the shelf inside the cupboard.  
“Hi Jotaro!” She chirped. “All done Ms Kujo. It shouldn’t leak anymore. Let me know if it does and I’ll have another look.” She stood up and turned the sink tap on. She then proceeded to dry her hands on a towel she pulled from her back pocket as she bent over to check that there was no leaking water. The shorts of her overalls pulled up when she bent from the hips and Jotaro caught himself staring. She stood back up and turned the tap off.  
“I really hope that piece I’ve replaced lasts longer than the piece I pulled out.” She turned and smiled at Holly.  
“Thank you again! Are you sure you won’t stay for dinner?”  
“No thanks Ms. Kujo. I promised to take my brother out tonight. Plus it’s games night. He would be frightfully annoyed if I skipped on him. Maybe next time.” She has an apologetic look on her face. Jotaro however relaxed. He was glad he wouldn’t have to play house to some stranger.  
“I’ll pack up and be on my way.” She turned back to the sink to gather up her things and wipe up any spilt water.  
“Would you see (y/n) out please Jotaro.” Holly smiled at her son whilst also giving him that look of don’t argue and just do it. With a grumble he set his bag down and waited. “Surely you could at least give her a hand with her tools as well.” Holly urged Jotaro to help.  
“It’s no problem Ms, Kujo. I didn’t bring much and it isn’t like I have far to walk.”  
“(Y/n), how many times do I have to tell you to call me Holly?”  
“Once more, as always.” The girls bowed and picked up her bag that she had placed her tools into. Jotaro followed her towards the front door.  
“You don’t have to walk me home you know. I can take care of myself. Plus,” she took a few steps away from Jotaro. “Now I’m on my property.” She smirked at him and gave him a half-hearted wave as she made her way to the front door. 

Jotaro walked back inside. He was taken back by what had just happened. That was the first girl he had ever met that hadn’t fawned or drooled all over him. She was even a bit rude to him.  
“Who the fuck was that?” He grumbled at his mother.  
“That’s your neighbour sweety. She has been helping with some chores around the house lately. Since I’m still a bit week from that illness and you are barely home anymore. She is actually quite handy around the house and has been sweet enough to not request a single thing from me.”  
“And I’ve just decided that I don’t care anymore.” Jotaro picked up his school bag and headed to his room. He was confused he had never had a chick behave that way towards him. All the girls from school were troublesome and annoying. She seemed like she couldn’t have cared less who he was. 

The next morning he was up ready to go to school. He noticed the girl at her front door slipping her shoes on and walking down the front path. If he wasn’t mistaken she was wearing the same uniform as him.... wait what? She went to his school too? She must be in a different year to him. He started down the footpath. She was slightly behind him. She didn’t even say hello to him or try to catch up. They walked the entire route to the school in silence. That was until the usual group of girls found him and started doting on him.  
“Looks it’s Jojo!”  
“Jojo walk with me!”  
“Who’s this chick with Jojo?”  
“She’ll never be good enough for him.” That comment made him turn slightly to look back at the girl who puzzled him. She still had her headphones in. Seemingly off in her own little world with no clue as to what was going on around her. She looked up and noticed the squad of people blocking the upcoming bridge. They all seemed to be congregating around something. She jumped up onto the ledge and walked along the edge to avoid whatever scene was happening.  
“Who does she think she is just ignoring us like that?”  
“Jojo don’t pay attention to her.” Jotaro was somewhat staring at her ignoring the other girls around him. A chorus of words were being said to Jotaro. He tried to move along the bridge a little more but they had completely surrounded him. What a dumb move of his to stop and stare at the one girl who wasn’t being annoying. He looked back up to her, happily walking along the edge. One missed step and she was going to be in the water. She seemed to be paying lots of attention to where her next step was going until on girl pushed her back leg and made her lose her balance.  
“That’s what you get for ignoring JoJo.” (Y/n) stumbled and tried to regain her footing. She was not successful and fell over, off the edge of the bridge. She felt hands grab hers. She looked up and saw Jotaro reaching out for her, a purple guy had her hands and was slowly pulling her up towards Jotaro. Once her hands were in Jotaro’s he quickly pulled her back into the path and made sure that she was steady on her feet. She noticed that many of the other girls were on the floor. She doubted that Jotaro would have pushed any of them. No one was hurt the but he had definitely moved them all out of the way.  
“What the fuck is wrong with you all? Why can’t you just leave me the hell alone?” He said in loud frustration. Walking away in a huff he didn’t realise that he hadn’t let go of his neighbours hand. He felt it rip out of his grip.  
“Thanks for the hand Jotaro, but I could really use mine back.” He turned to the girl and was actually stunned for a second.  
“Uhh... you’re welcome.”  
“Seriously though thanks. Good to not have to attend school wet.” She let out a small giggle and it was like music to Jotaro’s ears. “I’ll see you around.” She smiled and then tottered off. Earplugs back in and walking away. Jotaro stood stunned for a moment before snapping out of it and following behind her the rest of the way to the school. Once through the gates they went in different directions. 

Walking into class early to claim the back corner seat, Jotaro sat with a huff. He liked this seat because then less people could be around him. Well less annoying girls. His eyes widened when he noticed his neighbour walk into the room and plop down in the seat in front of him. She rested her head on her hand and was staring out the window. There was a second of quiet and then the squabble of the rest of his classmates entered the class. There were many grumbles at the fact that the seat in front of Jotaro was taken but when their teacher came into the classroom everyone quickly found their own seats. The first part of the day went well. As class ended Jotaro stood quickly to try and avoid his classmates as best he could. As he walked forward past the girl in front of him he noticed her working on a drawing. A drawing of Star Platinum... she must have seen him this morning when he caught her on the bridge. Jotaro stiffened and quickly made his way out of the room. 

Finding his way to a quiet spot where he could avoid everyone, typically the roof. No one bothered him up there.  
“How did she know about Star?” Star Platinum materialised beside him. Jotaro stared at Star.  
“So either she knows about stands and didn’t freak out when she saw you. Doesn’t know about stands and somehow saw you or....” he paused. “Or she just happened to be drawing someone who looks exactly like you.”  
“I’d go the first option.” The voice made both Jotaro and Star jump. She giggled and the boys reaction. “I knew ages ago that Star Platinum was with you.” The girl showed the picture she had been drawing. It was a perfect rendition of Star. “I see him with you often when you walk home and you think your by yourself. It’s strange though because Star always noticed me and waved but you never did.” Jotaro looked at Star with a combination of anger and confusion. How could Star notice her but not him? “You also use Star to push girls out the way to. They always look soo confused. It makes me laugh.” She giggle again. Jotaro just stared at her. What was her name again? His mother had said so yesterday but he didn’t care to remember. This was one of the few times he wished he actually paid attention to his mother.  
“It’s a perfect likeness. The picture I mean.” He grabbed it out of the girls hand. She had signed the bottom of it. (Y/n). Well, that worked out for him. Star stood next to Jotaro and nodded his head. Letting out a happy ‘Ora’ at the likeness of himself on the page.  
“Thanks. Keep it if you want,” she said with a smile and walked back through the door without allowing Jotaro the time to respond.  
“What the fucked just happened Star?” Jotaro asked. Star just nudged his shoulder and then retreated back into Jotaro as he stared down at the drawing. 

The afternoon was thoroughly uneventful. Well as uneventful as it could get for Jotaro. Girls hugged around him. Some did notice that he was off on his own little world. He wasn’t as rude as he usually was and just pushed past them rather than swearing and yelling at them. He grabbed his things from his locker and started home. The squabble of girls still following him. Jotaro stopped on the bridge where he had saved (Y/n) from falling into the water and pulled out a cigarette. He leaned on the wall she walked on and ignored the confused girls around him. She said the first one right? So she knows about stands, and she can see them. That means (Y/n) must have a stand of her own. Right? Jotaro didn’t think that she was an enemy. She didn’t come across like that. How had he never noticed that his next-door neighbour was a stand user? He thought back to when she fell off the bridge. She didn’t even call out. Maybe she doesn’t have a stand. She didn’t even try to call it out to save her. She has to have a stand though if she could see Star Platinum. This whole thing was making Jotaro’s brain hurt. He flicked his cigarette butt off the bridge and started walking back to his house. He ignored everything around him as he walked in the front door and into his bedroom. He pulled the drawing out of his bag and placed it on his desk. Star materialised beside him and looked at the drawing as well. A tapping on the window startled both the stand and his user. A little box and a note were on his windowsill and the image of a tail retreating back towards his neighbours house greeted him. (Y/n) waves at Jotaro from a room window and motioned for him to open the box. Grumbling, Jotaro fetched the box and the note.

‘I care for the marine animals under that bridge. It’d be nice if you’d be at least considerate enough to not pollute their home.’ - (Y/n)

Jotaro opened the box and there was his cigarette butt from earlier. His eyes went wide and looked back out the window. She was still standing there. She made the motion of ‘I’m watching you’ with her fingers flicking from her eyes to his. Then disappeared into the rest of the house. Jotaro stood there stunned. Was she watching him this afternoon? That would have been embarrassing. He swiped a hand down his face and groaned. Surely she didn’t do this to everyone. Why him? Putting it out of his mind he opened up his book to read and slouched onto his bed. His eyes scanned over the words but nothing was actually being read. With a huff, he slammed his book on his bed and rolled over to sleep. 

The next morning on the way to school he noticed his neighbour leaning over the edge of the bridge looking down to the river below.  
“Lean too much further and you’ll fall in,” he commented.  
“Good thing you and Star are here to catch me if I do,” she replied.  
“Educate me, what animals do you care so much about in this river?”  
“Well not only does this river hold a rare species of fish that can only be found in this area of Japan. This river also eventually ends up in the ocean. Enough people pollute it we don’t need more rubbish in our waterways.” She pulled out her own pack of smokes. Lighting one up she took a drag and sighed deeply. She tilted the pack towards Jotaro. He took one with a mumbled thanks.  
“Since you worry about the water pollutions it’s strange that you smoke. Not so fussed on the air pollution?” Jotaro thought he was being a smart ass. The girl chuckled. Taking in an extra-deep breath, she sighed loudly.  
“You, sound, exactly like my brother. You actually remind me of him a bit. Your probably one of the only other people I’ve met that is around his height.” Her eyes turned sad. Jotaro didn’t press on the comment. The two stood in silence until the gaggle of headaches arrived.  
“Jojo!”  
“Jojo’s here!”  
“Jojo you know smoking is bad!”  
“Yeah but it makes him look soo hot!”  
“Eww look who he is smoking with.”  
“He can’t like her!”  
“Jojo pay attention to me!” Pushing his teeth into the filter of his cigarette, Jotaro clenched his teeth in frustration. Why did they have to annoy him so much? He put out his cigarette and then turned to look at his neighbour. She was no longer there. She had her headphones in and had accumulated a distance between herself and the crazy fangirls surrounding Jotaro. 

Jotaro made it into class but noticed that (y/n) did not arrive. Strange. She was in her school uniform at the bridge. Maybe she had an errand to run. (Y/n) didn’t appear in any classes all day. Jotaro was a little concerned but didn’t stress too much about it. She could look after herself. The day ended and he didn’t notice his neighbour on his walk home. He didn’t normally see her but something felt off. He didn’t see her all afternoon. What was he? Her keeper? He shook his head at his worry. He never worried about a girl. Why did this one seem to get under his skin? Why did he care? 

(Y/n) wasn’t at school the next day. Or the day after that. When it got to the weekend Jotaro was sure something was off. Saturday morning he wandered to the kitchen to find his mother tottering around the room making tea.  
“Have you seen (Y/n) around?”  
“Why do you ask.”  
“Because I do. Why does it matter to you?”  
“Just curious. The answer is no. I haven’t seen her around. If you do see her please invite her for dinner. I really want to have her over for dinner as a thanks for all her help lately.  
“If I see her...” Jotaro grumbled to himself. He wished in that moment that he could just send star Platinum wandering around town to look for her. He silently wished for the long range ability of Hierophant Green. His breath hitched thinking of Kakyoin. He missed having him around. He trudged his way back to his bedroom and looked out the window. There was no movement in the neighbours house. Didn’t she mention a brother? Surely he would be home. He pulled out the photo from a few months ago. Looking at Kakyoin’s face he found himself frowning. He looked at Polnareff, he even kinda missed having that silver-haired idiot around. Jotaro buried himself in his study for the rest of the weekend. Trying to not dwell on the past. There was nothing he could do for his friends anymore. He might send Polnareff a letter and see how he is doing.

Arriving at school on Monday his neighbour wasn’t there again. At the end of class, he went and asked the teacher where she was. The teacher was useless as usual. The rest of the week went past and she was not seen once, by anyone. Even the girls who followed Jotaro around had noticed her absence. They all praised it though. Glad that she wasn’t taking Jotaro’s attention anymore. It wasn’t like they had gained any of it though. Before walking through his own front door, he walked to the house next door. He knocked on the door silently begging to see anyone open the door. It’d even make him feel better if he saw (Y/n) curled in a blanket with a red nose and stuffy eyes from a bad cold. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Jotaro did a quick scan around the outside of the house. Still not a single person, noise or anything. He placed his hand on his hat, adjusting it slightly. He called Star out to have a look through the top windows.  
His heart sunk when he saw (Y/n) collapsed on the staircase. He busted through the front door, mentally kicking himself for not checking earlier. Running to the staircase he found her awkwardly laying on her side. Some of her hair covering her face. Gently tucking her hair back he breathed a sigh when he saw her take a shuddering breath. At least she was breathing. Lifting her with one arm under her shoulders and one under her legs Jotaro took her to the first room he could find. It was in fact (Y/n)‘s room. 

Jotaro laid her down on her bed and checked her breathing again. It was a bit ragged, as if she was having a bad dream, but she was breathing non-the-less. He placed a hand on her forehead. She was burning. He searched downstairs to find a bowl and a cloth. He filled the bowl with cool water to try and help bring her temperature down. When Jotaro got back upstairs he heard her muttering. He pulled Star out to sit at her head and place the cloth on her head and change out the water when necessary. Jotaro sat next to her and grabbed her hand.  
“You’re going to be okay,” he said quietly. An ‘ora’ came from Star Platinum and Jotaro noticed an orange hue surrounding his neighbour. He let go of her hand and took a step back. Was this her stand coming out or something else? A giant lion materialised in a protective stance over (Y/n). It had piercing lavender eyes and cherry red flecks through its main. Jotaro placed his hands up however Star didn’t move.  
“Don’t stress kitty. Here to help.” He reached forward to allow the lion to sniff his hand. The lion the nudged his hand with its nuzzle then curled up and stared at (Y/n)‘s face in concern. The lion then shrunk in size where it was only the size of a large house cat. Its lavender eyes were biting into (Y/n)’s skull. It was like it was wishing for her to wake up. Jotaro grabbed her hand again. Hoping the comfort might help. What was he thinking though? He barely knew the girl.  
Letting go of her hand he had a small look around her room. A picture in a black frame had escaped Jotaro’s eyes earlier. A girl who looked like a small version of (Y/n) was hugging a tall read head. Jotaro picked the photo up to look at it more closely. The boy had piercing lavender eyes. A lot like the lion now laying next to (Y/n). He pulled out the group photo from Egypt. 

Jotaro’s eyes widened. The boy in the picture with (Y/n) was Kakyoin! How did she know him though? What was going on? Was this the brother she mentioned? Did she know that he was gone. Guilt and sorrow hit Jotaro. Now he didn’t know what to do at all. Standing still, stunned, Jotaro stared at the two photos side by side. There was no mistake. That was Noriaki Kakyoin in (Y/n)‘s photograph. A whimper from the girl on the bed pulled him out of his trance. Tears started sliding down her cheeks. Jotaro was quick to place the photo frame down and return to her side. He stared at her just wishing he knew what to do. He grabbed her hand and encompassed it with both of his. He knelt by her side and pressed his hands to his mouth. Almost like he was praying for any type of help he could get. His vision went blurry and he soon found himself surrounded by black. 

Light slowly came back into Jotaro’s vision. He was standing on a clock tower. (Y/n) was standing in front of him. He went to reach out to her but saw green webs shoot out across the area. That was Hierophant Green’s ability. He stopped stunned, looking around. Kakyoin was standing in the middle of the green web. What in the world was going on? Floating across from Kakyoin was Dio. Jotaro’s body went straight into action but was stopped when a hand touched his arm. He had run past (Y/n) and she just gently touched his arm.  
“Don’t bother. I’ve already tried. We can’t touch anyone or do anything.” Jotaro turned to her. Her eyes were red and puffy. Tears were still trickling down her face. She looked like she’d been crying for hours. She sniffled then her breath hitched. She hugged herself tightly and closed her eyes. She knew what was coming next. Dio sent a blast straight towards Kakyoin. He went flying back into a water tank. Water and blood started dripping down. This must of been the battle where Kakyoin discovered Dio’s ability and lost his life. Jotaro hadn’t seen it when it first happened. A tear slid down his cheek, being told that you lost someone and seeing it happen were two different experiences. Jotaro’s feet carried him to the crying girl and he instinctively wrapped his arm around her. He placed his chin on her head and held her tight. He could feel her trembling in his arms. He wished he knew what do to. The area around them stopped as if someone had paused a video and then it all turned into a blur. It looked like someone was rewinding the scene in front of them. (Y/n)‘a sobs got louder as the scene moved closer to them. This time they watched the battle a metre away from Kakyoin. The girl in Jotaro’s arms had turned so she was facing his chest.  
“I can’t do it. I can’t watch it any more. It hurts. God it hurts soo much.” Jotaro watched as Kakyoin was again slammed into the water tank. Being up closer made watching it harder. He wondered how long (Y/n) had been stuck here. How many times had she watched this? The scene rewound again. Jotaro’s arms felt empty. He watched as his neighbours body dissipated before him and reappeared where Kakyoin should have been.  
“NO!” She screamed. “No not again please let me go!” She looked so scared. Jotaro rushed towards her and tried to grab her. It was like she was a ghost.  
“Jotaro get me out! Please! I can’t do this again.” She couldn’t do anything but follow the process that Kakyoin has done whilst battling Dio. They both knew what was coming next. The World sent out its attack and hit (Y/n) in the stomach. She was pushed out of reach of Jotaro and slammed into the water tank. Water spilt around her and blood gushed from her abdomen. Jotaro rushes over to her.  
“I... I don’t know what to do.” Jotaro stuttered. (Y/n) coughed and blood sputtered out from her mouth. Tears were still dribbling from her eyes.  
“I honestly just wish I’d die. I can’t do this anymore.” She continues to sob. Blood pouring out of her but not taking her life. “It hurts soo much. I can’t do this again.” More blood was trickling down her chin, mixing in with her tears 

“Oh? That is so sad. I hoped you would’ve lasted longer. It seems the boy joining in has made it worse.” A voice from behind them appeared. “This is your worst fear is it not? Watching your brother die over and over again?”  
“Show yourself you coward,” Jotaro growled.  
“Ooooh scary!” A hole appeared in the sky and a skinny male stepped through. Long red pants and a red hoodie covered his long limbs. His long black hair was tied back in a ponytail that draped over his shoulder.  
“The big buff man called me a name. That hurts my feelings soo bad.” The man mocked Jotaro and he sneered back at him. Still pinned against the water tank (Y/n) coughed and brought up more blood. Jotaro looked towards her with great concern.  
“Wonder what wonder boys nightmares are?” He slowly approached Jotaro. Jotaro kept Star Platinum away until the man got within spitting distance. When the man reached out Jotaro took a step back and let Star Platinum at him. Punching the man square in the face, Star Platinum sent the man flying back until he hit the clock tower. The world around them flickered. (Y/n) fell to the roof and her wound healed. Jotaro ran to her and helped her onto her feet.  
“You were hiding your stand this entire time? Is that because you can only use it in a short-range? You’ve shown me your trump card and now your in for it.” He wiped blood from his mouth and glared at Jotaro. (Y/n) grabbed Jotaro’s hand.  
“You can reach him with the help of my stand.” A giant lion came forth from her body. As if Star Platinum knew exactly what to do. He placed his hand on the lion and it was absorbed into him. Star’s scarf and hair turned orange. Star sprinted towards the man and let out his barrage of punches. Star was able to follow the man further and further away from Jotaro. Stars punches also hit harder with the help of (Y/n)‘s stand. There was sickening crunches come from his punches. Bones were definitely being broken. After a moment of being pounded by Star’s fists, the man went limp and fell to the ground. The world around them fluttered and went black. 

Jotaro awoke laying on the floor of (Y/n)‘s bedroom. On hand still reaching up and holding tightly onto his neighbours. He sat up groggily and looked towards the girl laying on the bed. She slowly opened her eyes. Her cheeks were tear-stained. She took in a deep breath in, and shuddered a breath out. She looked at Jotaro staring at her and instantly was crying again. Muttering a ‘good grief’ Jotaro stood up not letting go of her hand.  
“Move forward.” She complied and slightly shuffled down her bed. Jotaro slipped in behind her and pulled her so that she was resting on his chest. He draped one arm around her holding her close. Fingers intertwining with hers.  
“Soo Kakyoin..” Jotaro started.  
“He’s my brother... my twin. We did everything together until he disappeared to Egypt the first time.”  
“I’m sorry,” Jotaro said as he pulled her in tighter.  
“Thank you.” She squeezed the hand she was holding.  
“Without him, we would never have known how to take down Dio.”  
“Yeah, I know. Noble to the end. Always willing to help and sacrifice himself. I just wish I could have seen him properly one last time. I knew he was gone.” - she started sobbing and her breath hitched - “to see it happen though. That was horrible.” Tears started to run and her voice started squeaking. “Then he made me live through it as Nori...” she tried to hold a sob back and failed. It made her whole body stiffen and shake. “It hurt so much.”  
“How many times?” She looked at Jotaro. “How many times did you have to watch that?” He didn’t really want to know the answer.  
“I don’t know. I don’t... I don’t even know how long... how long I’ve been gone.” She tilted her head to look at Jotaro. His eyes were wide. He squeezed her hand and tucked her under his chin.  
“How long was I gone?” She demanded.  
“Almost two complete weeks.”  
“The last thing I remember is talking to you on the bridge before school. Has it been that long?”  
“I came looking for you. I felt like something was off because you just disappeared.” She didn’t say anything. She did hug into him tighter as a silent thanks. The two of them lay on her bed cuddled together until they both fell asleep. 

Jotaro was the first to wake. He felt a body stir on top of him. (Y/n)’s hand was tightly gripped into Jotaro’s shirt and her brows were furrowed. Letting out a sigh he gently rocked her to try and get her to wake. Groaning she slowly opened her eyes.  
“Morning,” Jotaro stated.  
“Morning,” she replied lifting a hand to rub her eyes. “I need a shower.” She stood and tugged Jotaro with her. “I....” looking to the floor and taking a breath in. “Can you please come with? I can’t be alone right now.” Jotaro stood up muttering a good grief, but felt his heart pang at the sadness in her eyes. He followed her into the bathroom and helped her strip off her old uniform. She ran her hands up Jotaro’s chest and pushed his jacket off his shoulders. He shrugged it off the rest of the way and let it drop to the floor. She then tugged at his top pulling it out of his pants. He complied and removed his top.  
“Turn the water on. I’ll be there in a minute.” Jotaro took a deep breath then removed the rest of his clothing. He stepped into the shower behind (Y/n). He didn’t know what overcame him but he wrapped his arms around her and tucked her under his chin. She felt his chin rest on the top of his head and his arms wrap around her. She took a step forward pulling the man behind with her into the water stream. The water was cold streaming down her face and body. The heat from Jotaro helping to keep her warm while the water slowly got warmer. The two just stood there for a moment. (Y/n) reached her hands up to hold onto Jotaro’s forearms. He leaned down to her ear.  
“You okay?” He spoke softly and had his cheek pressed to the side of his head. (Y/n) muffled out a quiet ‘no’. He turned her around so that she was facing him and pulled her back in for a hug.  
“Good thing that guy didn’t change over to your nightmare,” (y/n) muffled into his chest. Jotaro rubbed his cheek onto her head.  
“I already saw it,” he said solemnly.  
“Huh?” She tilted her head up to look into his eyes.  
“Good grief. I said I already saw it, in your nightmare.”  
“What do you mean though?” She took a small step back so she wasn’t straining her neck as much to look up to him.  
“Watching your in Kakyoin’s place. Smashed into that water tank, with that massive hole in your stomach. It was unbearable.” Jotaro slid his hand onto her cheek. “I don’t understand how or why you make me feel like this. I just want to be with you. I feel like you could request anything from me and I’d just do it without hesitation. It confuses the heck out of me.” She looked at him stunned. “Watching Kakyoin die hurt, really hurt. Watching you get hurt in the same way. It was like my heart stopped. When you helped me defeat that guy. I felt invincible. I really don’t know what you’ve done to me.” His eyes were staring into hers. She reached up to brush some hair back off his forehead and went up onto her toes. Gently she placed a kiss on his lips. She dropped down and Jotaro looked stunned. She blinked at him. Jotaro looked like something had short-circuited in his brain. In a swift movement, he had bent down and responded with a needy kiss. (Y/n) happily responded.  
“Will you stay with me?” (Y/n) said when they broke apart. Jotaro responded by leaning behind her and turning off the faucet. They quickly dried off and curled back into bed together. Limbs entangled and body’s close. Sleeping soundly with no nightmares to be seen.

**Author's Note:**

> Tips, tricks, requests and constructive criticism always welcome!


End file.
